Always here for me, until my dark ending
by DaRkEnDiNgS
Summary: Kenshin, sano and kenji get stuck in a haunted house. Kaoru, megumi and ayame search for them, ending up with parings KenKao, KenjAya, SanoMegu. each couple gets stuck together, feelings are expressed! Sorry not good at summaries!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

My first fanfic, dont be angry and please tell me the truth about what you think about it! 

Always here untill my dark ending

Kenshin swiftly kicked the ball to Sano. The boys had been engaged in a soccer ball game out of boredom. Kenji, being the rough one he is, took, the ball from Sano and kicked the ball full force at Kenshin's head. The ball met Kenshin's face and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Yahico and Sano ran to help Kenshin and Kenji just stood in place with his arms crosses and a emotionless face.

"O-oro" Kenshin muttered while lying on the dirt road, feeling very uncomfortable.

"kenshin, you have to watch out next time, your getting slow in everything, maybe because your old!" Yahico teased with a little laugh and bending down to take the ball from Kenshin's face.

"Hay, I may be slow, but im certainly not old" Kenshin remarked plainly

"That's what you think" Kenji added with a cool, smirk.

Sano just shook his head and sighed deeply '_What children, I swear, it makes me feel old!'_ Kenji had felt some worry wash over him and he narrowed his dark eyes and turned around to look at this house behind him. Sano had noticed his worried look and said,

"Iv heard about that house, its been deserted for years, it used to be owned by a small family, a wife and husband and two kids, both girls. Tales say that the wife and two kids died in the house of a disease that was spreading all over Kyoto at that time, so the husband left in worry of catching it and also because he was scared the house had been haunted by their spirits..." Sano sighed and added " But that is just a tail, and most of them are not true."

Kenji just kept staring at the house, not even glancing at Sano as he spoke. The house was very old and was made of worn wood, looking like it could fall down at any minute, broken glass windows, and estimation about two stories. It was creepy and the window covers swayed in the wind making a loud banging noise whenever it was slammed closed by the wind. '_Hmm..there is something wrong...I sense something in there...something moving...' _Kenji's dark eyes were focused on the house until..."HUH!" He shouted. Sango stepped back and said,

"Did anyone else see that or was it just me?"

"Hm..it looked like a person, ne? Kenji responded

"most likely.." Kenshin butted in

"What?..U didn't see! Hay tell me!" Yahinco panicked freaking out at everyone's worried faces.

"Hm" Kenji just said crossing his arms while he walked away, Kenshin and the rest of them followed after taking one more glance at the house. They all had headed back to the Kamiya dojo not speaking even one word to each other.

In Kamiya Dojo

"NO!" They heard when they got by the dojo.

"No no no!" Kaoru yelled to the food bowl, Kenji and them just stood there with confused expressions, so Ayame took it in her liberty to explain.

" Well, she tried to cook dinner but she forgot about it while we were talking and it burnt"

"Heh, seems reasonable" Kenji remarked while taking a seat by Ayame, whom had a secret crush on him(that will be explained sometime XP) Ayame and stared at Kenji when he sat by her and she smiled at him, earning Kenji a little blush on his cheeks.

"Well I guess we have to go out for dinner, Ne? Kenshin said happily at the thought of not eating Kaoru's nasty food.

Kaoru eyes got big and she yelled " And what's that supposed to mean!"

" o-oh nothing, nothing" Kenshin said with a sweat drop. "U-uh everyone has to chip in on money to pay for dinner"

Ayame whimpered because she was broke and Kenji laughed " iv got at least 75 in money" Kenji said with an emotionless face. As for the others, Sano had no money and Megumi had as much as Kenji. Kenshin and Kaoru has 10 all together so it didn't help much.

"That'll do" Kenshin said collecting all of the money.

Everyone had went out side, Sano by Megumi, Kenshin by Kaoru, Kenji by ayame and Yahiko trailing at the end of the group. As they headed to the restaurant, Ayame had silently took Kenji's hand in hers as they walked, Kenji had a slight blush on his cheek, as did Ayame. Kenji quickly let go of her hand and looked over at the creepy house they saw earlier that day, everyone had noticed him stop so they looked back at him confused.

"What?" Kaoru said impatiently.

"Oh! Its that haunted house!" Yahico yelled as he pointed at it.

"H-haunted" Ayame stuttered " Wh-what do you mean haunted?" She added as she slowly backed behind Kenji and got a good gripe on his shirt. Kenji ignored her and just stared at the house as if he was hypnotized. A scream of a girl was heard and Kenshin quickly examined the house to see if there was anything in sight. Kenji had gotten tense and Sano broke the silence by saying,

"Kenshin, Kenji You heard that girl, we have to help her, she has to be in some sort of trouble!"

"Yeah, lets go" Kenshin agreed with Sano as he ran to the entrance of the house with Sano. Kenji took a quick glance at Ayame ,who had a worried face on, and ran to the house also. All three women has stood there staring at the men running further and further away from them.

"All right!" Yahico began to run too but Kaoru quickly stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't, your just a kid, and who is going to protect us huh?" Kaoru said with a sigh.

Kaoru looked up at the house and saw the three men disappear in the door way.

"Well, shall we ladies, we have a date at the Accobeco! (sorry I cant spell that name)" Kaoru said while walking away. The rest of them just followed behind her happily, trying to ignore the fact that their men might be in danger.

Boys

On the other hand, the boys had just walked through the door way, Kenji had to go first because Kenshin and Sano were scared to open the door. (Haha)

"well, this is...homely isn't it?" Kenji said sarcastically

"Yeah right, it needs a little redecorating, hah" Sano added

"uh...Kenji?"

"What...dad?" Kenji said while turning to Kenshin when he called his name.

"We all need to split up to find the girl."

"Haha yeah right, its going to end up like one of those creepy movies where they split up and everyone on of them get hurt of killed or whatever" Sano said with quivering voice.

Kenji smirked "scared huh? Your such a baby!"

Sano's face turned red in anger " No its just I think we should all stay together"

"No we shouldn't!" Kenji retorted.

"Yes we should"

"No!"

"YES!"

Kenshin's eye twitched hearing them fight "ok both of you shut up, we are going to split up and that's final, Kenji you go upstairs, Sano you go to the left and ill take right, got it?"

"Hmh" Kenji nodded as did Sano with a scared face _'oh god..'_ He thought.

* * *

Haha im cutting it off because i want to see peoples reviews, i really want to see if you want my to continue this story. Please RxR! Really will appriciate it -Yami-chan(me) 


	2. Authors note

* * *

Authors Note

Just to update you all on the couples and stuff that had been left out. Kenji and Ayame had liked each other for about a half a year now, they met by when Kenji saved her from two perverted jerks.

flashback

Ayame was breathing heavily from running for a while, she was calmly walking down the street when to punks come out and said " what's a young lady like you doing out here all alone" She ran for her life as the two men were running right behind her.

"Come on we just want to talk" The big one on the right said with a perverted smirk. He had long hair and looked like a bum, wearing torn clothes with a dirty bag on his back probably holding booze or something in it. On the other hand, the other guy was short and skinny, as if hasn't eaten lately. He had barely any hair, and he looked like he had gotten beat up.

"No, get away from me you creeps!" Ayame yelled "Help, anyone HELP!"

"Oh come on shush will you" The big guy grabbed Ayame's arm with a tight grip as he spoke.

"Eh...let me goo" She struggled trying to break loose, but nothing would work. A tear fell down Ayame's cheek, as she knew she was in trouble.

"Hah, hah ,hah" The guy said will reaching for Ayame's jeans in a perverted way.

The little guy said " we just want to be friends" as he pulled out a knife.

Ayame's eyes got big and she screamed at the top of her lounges.

"Hm?..." A young boy said when he heard the scream "better check it out" With that he ran to where the scream had come from. As he neared the screen he un-sheathed his sword and held it out in front of him. Once he saw the two men , he quickly swing his sword at them and hitting their backs, making blood splatter all over. Ayame fell on her butt and just sat there staring at the man holding the sword. He walked over to her and held out a hand.

" Are you alright" he asked with a smirk

Ayame just nodded "im ayame, thanks for the help

"heh, im Kenji"

End of flash back

And im sure you already know about kaoru and Kenshin paring and Sano, megume paring too so that is all I wanted to do, just update you on the Kenji x Ayame paring.

* * *

Right now im working on the next chapter for the story so please R x R. I will appreciate it.

-Yami chan (or ayame chan XP)


End file.
